Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 8
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 8 in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 08, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Ulrika represented Sweden with the song "Animal", which came third in the final and scored 163 points. Fantasifestivalen 08 Fantasifestivalen 08 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 8. Hosted by Marie Serneholt and Rickard Olsson, 32 songs competed in a one-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 3, 7, 12 and 16 April 2014, a second chance round on 20 April 2014, and a final on 24 April 2014. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 3 April 2014 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Got This Feeling" performed by Da Buzz and "Out Of Mind" performed by Tove Lo qualified directly to the final, while "Vissla Med Mig" performed by Panetoz and "Jamie" performed by Anna Sahlene qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 7 April 2014 at the ABB Arena Nord in Västerås. "Animal" performed by Ulrika and "Leyli" performed by Cameron Cartio qualified directly to the final, while "Bara En Polis" performed by Orup featuring Lena Philipsson and "That Love" performed by Darin qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 12 April 2014 at the Cloetta Center in Linköping. "Sweet Liar" performed by Ms Trez and "Otacksamhet" performed by Nanne Grönvall qualified directly to the final, while "Feed The Dada" performed by Dada Life and "Paint Me" performed by If You Say So qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 16 April 2014 at the Telenor Arena in Karlskrona. "Number Painting" performed by Alex Saidac and "Sense" performed by Amanda Mair qualified directly to the final, while "Junkie For Love" performed by Kristoffer Rahbek and "Bon Voyage" performed by Marlene qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 20 April 2014 at the Arena Arctica in Kiruna. "Junkie for Love" performed by Kristoffer Rahbek and "Vissla Med Mig" performed by Panetoz were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 08 was held on 24 April 2014 at the Globen in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Animal" performed by Ulrika as the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete 12th in the second semi-final, following Lebanon and preceding Moldova. It finished 5th with 88 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete seventh in the grand final, following Luxembourg and preceding Malta. Sweden came 3rd in the final, scoring 163 points. On stage, Ulrika was joined by three backing vocalists. She performed mainly on the catwalk and the front of the stage. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Kristoffer Rahbek. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results The following five members comprised the Swedish jury: *Sarah Dawn Finer – singer, songwriter, actress *Gina Dirawi – television presenter, radio personality, blogger, comedian, singer *Joachim Dyfvermark – journalist *Ted Ström – musician, composer *Yohio – singer, songwriter See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 08 *North Vision Song Contest 8 Category:NVSC 8 countries